mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bannable Offenses
Myth Drannor is a community of roleplayers with a commitment to the true depiction of their characters, the formation of friendships between players, and the creation of an immersive world based on DnD canon. To protect our community, we require that you agree to abide by the following rules both on forums and when in game. Failure to do so may result in your being banned from the server. Foremost Rule and Recommendation: Use Common Sense. ' '(Fenrir's Golden Foremost Rule Addendum: Don't be an ass.) ''' '''Prohibited Acts: Hacking the server or forum in any way. ''' '''Griefing, in all of its varied definitions, including abusive language or harassment (in game, in forums, or in private) and excessive PvP and pickpocketing: PvP includes all actions hostile to another PC. It requires the consent of the other PC or approval by a DM. Consent should be obtained through tells beforehand, and all PCs involved set as “hostile” to each other before PvP commences. A PC who denies permission for PvP is obligated to withdraw as if he had been defeated. Explicitly sexual roleplay of any kind. We do not have any means of determining the age of our players, and will not tolerate explicitly sexual roleplay. Illicit sexual roleplay of any kind. Although this falls within the prior prohibition, it should be understood that any the portrayal of any sexual act that would violate the law if conducted in real life is absolutely prohibited and will result in a ban without further discussion. This includes (but is not limited to) rape, sexual acts involving PCs younger than 18. For reasons related to canon also, we in fact do not permit the creation of any "adventurer" younger than the age of majority. Exploiting, in all of its varied definitions, including but not limited to: Ninjalooting: 'Avoiding spawns and opening chests either stealthfully or invisibly, or in the case where spawns cannot normally be bypassed, using a spell means to 'hop' over them (such as Dimension Door or Flight). Loot Rushing: 'While another person is occupied fighting spawns, you sneak in and nab the loot from the chests near them.' Lootspawn Camping: 'Clearing loot and then standing around (or logging) until the loot respawns.' Telelooting: 'Saving teleport points near treasure areas.' Spell Relogging: 'Intentionally relogging to regain spells.' Muling: 'The passing off the equipment or gold of one character, and passing it to one or another of your own characters, either through proxy (another PC) or simply dropping it on the ground and picking it up.' Possessing more than five containers of any kind. Metagaming, in all of its varied definitions, including but not limited to using OOC knowledge in IC ways and arranging for your character to assist another for OOC reasons by providing gold, XP, or loot, muling, etc. Please report any violation of these rules to a staff member with accompanying screenshots for verification. We have a clear procedure for handling rule violations and other player concerns. Please direct your concerns to one of the following people: *Player Mediation. To a DM online or if the concern is more serious to one of the Player Administrators. *Issues with a DM. To the DM Administrator. *Issues with an Admin - These go straight to the Lead Administrator. Related Links: * Additional Information Regarding PvP Table of Contents: Server Rules Category:Server Rules